justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause 3: WingSuit Experience
Just Cause 3: WingSuit Experience is a promotional app for Just Cause 3. Description The app could be downloaded for free on the Google Play store and on the Apple App Store. Once downloaded, the user had access to ten 360° videos, which could also be viewed using Google Cardboard (a Samsung Gear VR can be used too, but must not be connected and has to be held manually). All content takes place in Insula Fonte. Reportedly it's nolonger available. Available wingsuit tours There are 5 tours to choose from: *"Vigilator Sud". **Description: "Vigilator Sud is a marvel of modern technology and engineering skills. Medici's largest TV station broadcasts from here." **Length: 1 min 30 s. *"Lighthouse" (at Albeto Pero). **Description: "'' 'The Old Lighthouse' is one of the last historical beacons on Medici still active today and has been marked for historic preservation." **Length: 1 min 5 s. *"Manaea Cliffs". **Description: "''And beyond the cliffs of Manaea you'll find a beautiful rural countryside, low on traffic and great for walks and hiking." **Length: 1 min 10 s. *"Centrcom". **Description: "Grand tour of the central command station on top of this Medici mountain range. Enjoy the view and the fresh air." **Length: 1 min 25 s. **The "r" in Cent'r'''com has been removed in the final game. Available locations There are also 5 locations which can be visited. Those can be looked at from a stationary point of view. *Porto Vena. **Description: "''Once a bustling exotic market, the sprawling harbor of Porto Vena is now the largest military port in the Mediterranean." *Costa Del Porto. **Description: "Costa del Porto translates roughly into 'Coastal Port' - a name that eloquently captures the town's quaint, no-frills history." *Manaea. **Description: "Home of the 'Manaea Strikers' football team, this cliffside gem has some of Medici's best views." *Alba. **Description: "The hilly, relatively quiet town of Alba is one of Medici's top wine producers." *Surpicco. **Description: "Wrapped around a cliff with a large, ancient church at its heart, Surpicco is one of Medici's more reknowed towns." Map differences The map used in the app is different from the one in the final game. The main differences are: *Insula Fonte is called "outh Island". *Insula Dracon is called "Archipeligo". *Insula Striate is called "Main Island". *The unnamed Volcano island in Medici, is called "Eastern Isle", despite being located in the north-west of the map. *There is a group of 10 islands to the north of Insula Striate which do not exist in the final game. Could these be Insula Lacrima? This needs investigation. Also, could we get screenshots? *There are islands to the south-west of Insula Striate that are not present on the final game map. *The overall shape of the volcanic island is different. Orange regions Insula Fonte has an orange color on the map, marking it as the only place with locations to visit. But there are multiple small orange regions on the rest of the map: *A dot at the southern coast of Insula Striate. *A line at one of the non-existant islands south-west of Insula Striate. *The center part of Porto Coclea. *4 dots on the Volcano island in Medici. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3